


That's Why I Love Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also it's 2004, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eating out, F/F, Falling In Love, Fingering, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Lesbian Sex, Oral, Porn with Feelings, Smut, cuz why not, giggly sex, lesbian jane hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Max and Jane both have realizations about themselves, fall in love together, and break down walls.





	That's Why I Love Fall

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT WARNING!!! There's sex stuff. Maybe I'll make a version without the smut, who knows.

“Would you rather make out with Molly Ringwald or Micheal Fox?”

“Easy. Ringwald.”

Jane had never had a sleepover before, and Max sought to fix it. She was seventeen, how could she not have? And seeing as it was the middle of July, it was the perfect time.

“But Molly Ringwald’s a girl!” Jane chirped. 

“So? She’s hot, and Marty McFly tried to sleep with his mom,” Max responded, tossing a cheeto into her mouth.

“No, his mom tried to sleep with him! And she didn’t even know she was his mom,” Jane said, reaching down from the bed to grab a chip from the bowls between them.

“Still weird, Janey. Your turn, truth or dare?” It was a staple of every sleepover. Truth or dare, kiss marry kill, spin the bottle (but instead of actual people they just wrote the names of their friends because Hopper wouldn’t let any boys stay the night), Max was indulging Jane with the full experience. Shuffled in-between dumb games was rounds of Mario Kart and Smash Bros (because somehow Jane had an N64 and she didn’t) and dancing to mixtapes Max made for the evening, among other things. 

“Truth.”

“You’ve picked truth five times in a row, now,” Max whined.

“Suck it up! It’s my sleepover, and I’m the queen! Muahaha!!” Jane attempted to laugh maniacally, but it eventually devolved into uncontrollable giggling from the two girls. 

“Okay, okay, fine. What’s the farthest you’ve ever gone with a boy?” Max asked after finally regaining her composure (well, as much composure as could be regained from someone sprawled across the floor of her best friend’s bedroom.)

“I’ve made out with Mike shirtless before. He just kinda… played with my boobs. It was kinda weird.” Max burst out laughing. “Hey! Why’s that funny?”

“I’m just imagining Mike grabbing your boobs and not having a clue what he’s doing, like he just goes ‘boop!’” She accented the sound by pushing her own breast up, before both girls continued giggling their asses off.

“Alright whatever. Truth or dare?” Jane asked.

“Dare, since you’re too coward to let me dare you.” 

“Nooo!!! I’m bad at coming up with dares. Do truth, I have a really good question I wanna ask you.” Jane pulled out the most powerful of puppy-dog eyes. Max physically could not say no.

“Ugh! Fine. Truth.”

“Why do you really wanna make out with Molly Ringwald over Marty McFly?” Jane asked. Max turned bright pink from head to rainbow-sock-covered-feet. 

“I dunno… I’ve had a crush on her ever since I saw the movie, like two years ago. Plus, I’ve never… I’ve never really liked boys.” Max couldn’t bear eye-contact with Jane. 

“Have you ever kissed a boy?” Jane asked. 

“Yeah, I kissed Lucas.”

“What about a girl?” 

“Nope. Just Lucas.”

“Would you like to?”

“Wh-what?” Max stumbled over her words as though her metric shoes were tied together. 

“Would you like to kiss a girl? Cuz I’m a girl, and you said you never really liked boys… so…”

“What?! Girls can’t kiss girls!” Max felt her own heart shattering at that statement. She didn’t want to believe it.

“Well why not?” Jane asked. She hopped off the bed and sat next to Max’s head, and began brushing fiery locks from her face. Max’s ears were burning up.

“I don’t know… People don’t like when girls kiss each other.”

“Well people are dumb,” Jane affirmed. Max had to remind herself that she spent a large amount of time in homeschooling, and so Jane’s ideals were different from the real world. “You should be able to kiss whoever you want.”

Max’s lips formed into a smile. “Thanks, Jane. That means a lot.” 

“Of course. And since I asked like, twelve questions, it‘s your turn.”

“Alright then, truth or dare?”

“I choo—“

“Can I take you up on your offer from earlier? The one about kissing you?”

“Of course.”

Max sat up and spun around to face Jane, before leaning forward to close the distance between them. Her lips tasted like butterscotch, even if only for the second they were together, Max felt her heart exploding in her ears. 

They separated and started giggling again. It was nearly 1am, both girls drunk on lack of sleep. 

“We should probably go to bed,” Max decided. Jane nodded. 

They spent the night cuddled tightly together.

* * * * *

September rolled around, and Jane took Max into the city for coffee. When Jane came to pick her up, her car pulling to a stop and her three raps on the front door, Max was nearly finished getting dressed. She was wearing a white button down and black dress pants, with a red vest and tie overtop. Her hair was pulled into a neat and tidy bun. 

Max had to take a second to recover her breath after answering the door. Jane was wearing a soft pastel yellow sundress, and had daisies in her bobbed hair. She was breathtaking. 

“Where are you two off to, Maxine?” Her mother asked.

“We uh… We’re going o—”

“On a date, Mrs Mayfield. I’m taking her to Indianapolis.” Max’s heart raced for multiple reasons, but the two main ones were that Jane considered this a date, and the fact that she just said that to her mother.

“Alright, be home by eleven please.”

Max’s heart raced for one reason.

They drove through the country roads, singing loudly along to songs from the same mixtapes Max made that summer. Eventually, Max paused from singing to ask a question that had been bugging her for the entire drive.

“Why’d you tell my mom this was a date?” She made the mistake of looking over, seeing the beautiful girl filled her stomach with butterflies.

“Because it is,” Jane said, “If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, of course.” Max smiled to show sincerity, but Jane was driving and did not see.

“Look… That sleepover we had,” Jane began, “it made me realize something. I don’t like boys like I like you, Max.”

“W-what?”

“I think you’re one of the most brilliant and beautiful people I’ve ever met, and that night, laughing our butts off, kissing you for the first time, holding you tight as we slept… It’s one of my most valuable memories, and I’ll never forget it.”

Max was quiet. Jane turned to look over at the girl, to see her with tears on her cheeks. “Woah, hey, did I say someth—”

“Pull over.”

Jane did just that, and Max pulled her into a tight hug. “I think you are so wonderfully fantastic, and the way your voice sounds when it’s sore after shouting Take On Me for an hour straight is still just as beautiful as the way it sounds when you sing soft lullabies. Not to mention you’re funny, and make me feel so  _ so _ happy. I love you, Jane Hopper.”

“I love you too, Max Mayfield.”

After about a minute of just holding each other, they resumed driving.

“So when did you and Mike break up? I thought you two were still tight.”

“Remember what I said during that sleepover? Little bit after that.”

  
  


* * * * *

Their next sleepover was about two months later for Max’s birthday. They had debated whether this November 12th, 2004 should be celebrated at Max’s home or in Jane’s forest cottage. They settled on the cottage, mostly because Hopper was out of town on police business for the weekend.

Max and Jane began the evening walking through the forest with a camera, taking pictures of each other in the autumn light, playing with leaves, and experimenting with settings on Max’s new DSLR. 

The girls had been dating quietly since the night they drove to Indianapolis, because Max was scared of getting hurt if the world knew, and Jane didn’t want to see Max get hurt. Jane was 100% willing to take a baseball bat to anyone who dared to hurt her, but Max (as flattered as she was) thought that would just get her in trouble.

Max’s memory card filled up rather quickly, and she decided she wanted to save the rest of the storage space for the rest of the evening. 

They played Mario Kart. They made rotini. They danced and they sang and then they got tired and cuddled while watching The Breakfast Club. 

“Hey, I just realized something,” Jane chirped. She paused the movie. “We’ve never had sex.”

“Why are you bringing this up exactly?” Max asked. She was no doubt curious, but also afraid of the subject.

“Well we’ve been dating for two months, and the most we’ve done is kiss and cuddle. I wanna do something more, don’t you?”

Max responded hesitantly, “I don’t know…”

“Okay. I understand. Whenever you’re ready, I won’t push you.”

The rest of the movie, all she could think about was that. She couldn’t take her mind off of why she didn’t want to have sex with this girl. She loved her, but she couldn’t do it.

The movie ended, but neither of them moved. “Can I say something?” Max asked.

“Of course, baby, what is it?”

“I don’t want to have sex because I’m scared.” Jane’s expression softened. 

“What are you scared of, love?”

Max admired that Jane always knew what to say.

“I guess… I’m scared that if we have sex… it means that this is real, you know? Like, I’m so afraid of people finding out, and I get hurt or you get hurt, and having sex makes this real.”

Jane was silent for a moment, before speaking, “I understand. I want you to know that no matter what, I love you, and I will protect you. They can’t hurt you, okay?”

Max softened. “Okay. I think… I think I’m ready.”

She stood up and held out her hand for Jane. Jane grabbed her hand and was dramatically yanked into Max’s arms. She had to go on her tiptoes to kiss Jane, which was something she greatly enjoyed. As Jane held her in her arms, she felt ultimately safe.

Jane pulled away from the kiss and picked up Max, carrying the smaller girl to the bedroom. They kissed again in the middle of the room.

Max pushed Jane to the bed, and started taking off her shirt slowly. She swayed her hips, and moved her arms like a dancer. She tossed her shirt haphazardly onto the floor, trying to be seductive. Jane couldn’t help but laugh. Max leaned into it, spinning around and wagging her hips for Jane, showing off her butt as she pulled off her jeans. Jane leaned back on her arms to watch the show, but Max had other plans. She pulled Jane towards her, kissing her gently, and began to pull off Jane’s t-shirt. Jane broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head, revealing no bra throwing Max heavily off of her rhythm. 

Jane noticed Max stutter, and took advantage. She grabbed Max’s arms and pulled her down to the bed, fluidly switching spots. Now was Jane’s turn. She mimicked the moves Max had used, but made some changes to take advantage of her different body shape. Max bit her lip, enjoying the adorable, yet somehow sexy figure in front of her. Jane pulled off her shorts and spun them around over her head, tossing them aside. Max laughed uncontrollably, and Jane giggled alongside her. She leaned on her hands on the bed, kissing Max softly. They broke apart rather quickly to laugh at the mess around them.

Max took the opportunity to pull Jane onto the bed, straddling her waist. She pulled off her bra, revealing her own breasts. “Aw, yours are bigger,” she mock whined. 

Jane laughed. “Well, to be fair, you’ve got an ass to back it up.”

“True.” Max grabbed Jane’s hand and put it on her butt, retaining eye contact. Neither girl could keep their composure and Max fell onto Jane in a laughing fit. She kissed her again. And again. She was relishing in this moment. Jane felt so good to be around, and she felt so safe. 

“I love you. So so much,” Max whispered. 

“I love you too, Maxie.”

Their lips met again. Max’s drifted down to Jane’s neck, biting lightly. Jane’s moaned Max’s name, ever so softly. Jane flipped the pair over, taking her turn to straddle Max. She kissed Max’s lips, cheek, neck, chest, stomach, nipples, all over. She took her time to learn Max’s sensitive spots. Max’s involuntary sounds were cues to what felt good and what didn’t. This was a learning experience for both of them, after all. They were both, for the most part, following what felt natural. 

Jane kissed her way down to the lowest point of Max’s stomach, where it met her underwear. She looked up at the redhead, her eyes silently asking permission. She nodded, and raised her hips to allow Jane to remove the article. Jane stood up to remove her own underwear as well. Max fell in love with the lithe figure before her. She hadn’t really the best opportunity to properly appreciate her fully, but here, with the soft light of sunset drifting through the paper-thin curtains…

This moment could only exist in a dream, and yet… here she was.

Jane sat down next to Max. Max sat up next to her. Their legs were hanging off of the bed.

“Everything alright?” Max asked.

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“What about?”

Jane looked over at Max, and smiled. She was so soft, and the expression was so pure. “You. How I love you, and how much you mean to me.”

Max felt like she was going to cry. But these wouldn’t be tears of sadness or sorrow, they would be tears of joy, of love.

“I love you too, Jane.” A single tear fell from her face. 

Jane reached up to wipe it away. “Well, now with that out of the way… let’s keep going.”

“Wha— AH!” Max yelped as Jane pushed her onto the bed, and sat herself on top. She walked her fingers down the redhead’s chest.

“Boop!” She said as she lightly squeezed one of Max’s breasts. Max giggled.

Jane continued walking her fingers until she reached the lower portions of her stomach. She scooted herself backwards, spreading Max’s legs to rest on either side of her. Her hand hovered over Max’s genitalia. 

“Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be.”

Jane lightly rubbed Max’s clitoris with her thumb, eliciting a moan from the girl. She kept going, speeding up slowly and slightly. “Is this good?”

“Yes, keep going,” Max said. Her breath was uneasy. After a bit, Max pulled herself backwards, and away from Jane’s hand.

“Everything alright love?”

“Yep! Just sitting up so I can see you,” Max said, placing a pillow upright and leaning back into it. Jane went to resume, but Max grabbed her hand before she could. She shaped her fingers, pulling her index and middle straight, and placed it at her entrance. Jane looked to Max for confirmation.

Max nodded with certainty.

Jane pushed her fingers forward, and brought out a much louder moan from the redhead. She moved her fingers slowly, but eventually picked up the pace. Max was moaning uncontrollably, swears and curses and “Jane!” being thrown into the mix. Her hips bucked into the two fingers. Jane pressed her thumb into Max’s clit, and began rubbing. Her moans increased. The muscles in her legs stiffened. Her breathing quickened. Swears and curses were replaced only with Jane. Her eyes slammed shut. 

Her orgasm wracked itself through her body. Her moans were loud and high-pitched, her legs spasming, her back arching into the taller girl. Psychological walls had been torn down with her high. Her chest heaved one big sigh, and her high subsided. 

“That… was… great,” she said between pants. Jane didn’t really know what to do with her hands, so she pulled her fingers out of the redhead. Her two fingers were covered in Max’s cum, and she laughed when she saw them.

“You came a fuckton,” Jane chuckled. She put her fingers in her mouth, wiping the juices onto her tongue. It tasted sweet, but still felt kinda gross.

Max pulled Jane in for another kiss. 

“Hey…” Max mumbled.

“What is it?”

“Your turn.”

Rather than flipping themselves again, and possibly breaking the bed, Jane got off of Max and laid on her back, and Max placed herself between Jane’s legs. She positioned her mouth at Jane’s pussy, waiting for the all clear from the taller girl.

“I’m ready.”

Max closed her mouth on Jane, and Jane’s breathing hitched. Max’s tongue worked itself in and out of the taller girl, before switching to her clit, sucking lightly and letting her fingers do the fucking. Jane couldn’t help but grab Max’s hair, holding her tightly in place. Her moans were almost as loud as Max’s. Max switched positions, laying on her stomach with her arms wrapped under Jane’s legs, and continued to eat the other girl out.

Before long, Jane reached her own orgasm. Her legs squeezed around Max’s head, her back spasmed, and Max struggled to keep herself in place, but she managed to hold tightly. Jane rode Max’s face until the orgasm had finished, pulling the girl into one last kiss.

“So… was that alright?” Max asked.

“Definitely. Was… was I good?”

“The best.”

Jane cracked a window to air out the humid room, and replaced the sheets in record time, before the two girls crawled into the bed and held each other tightly.

“Happy Birthday, Max,” Jane mumbled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jane. Thank you.”


End file.
